


Stress, Stars and You

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, chaewon is stressed and 2kim went stargazing uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: Chaewon is stressed out and Minjoo decides to bring her on a stargazing trip outside Seoul.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 19





	Stress, Stars and You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was posted on AFF last year, but I wanted to archive it here on ao3 as well so it's here haha

Kim Chaewon plopped herself onto the floor as the music stopped abruptly, glaring intently onto the two incomers while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"You've been practising for too long," Eunbi stated, passing over a bottle of cold water.

Minjoo passed Chaewon a clean, dry towel as she looked at her unnie worriedly.

"I just..." Chaewon gulped down a few mouthfuls of water before saying, "I need more practice on the point choreography."

"Why?" the leader sat down, opposite Chaewon and Minjoo took a seat beside Eunbi.

Chaewon sighed. "I don't know. It just feels like...something's missing in it."

"Maybe it's just because you've been practising too much that you're stressing yourself out, unnie," Minjoo finally spoke, taking Chaewon's right hand into hers.

She could feel how Chaewon unconsciously held onto her hand as she bit her bottom lip.

"There's only a week until our next comeback, I can't risk taking a break when my dance moves aren't good enough."

"Have you tried asking Eunbi unnie or Chaeyeon unnie about your dance moves? Maybe they could help you," Minjoo asked, glancing at Eunbi.

Eunbi shook her head, "Your dance moves are perfectly done. It's just...maybe you need to put more feelings into it? You seem a little awkward sometimes."

Their new song was about having your precious ones beside you, telling them that you love them. But Chaewon being Chaewon, she usually doesn't express much of her love towards her members, and here they are talking about expressing it publicly.

Chaewon fell silent, her fingers fidgeting nervously as she frowns.

"It's getting late, Chaewon. We should head back to our dorm," Eunbi said, checking her watch.

Chaewon shook her head. "Just give me one more hour, I'll ask one of our manager to wait for me. You guys can go back first."

"Chaewon..."

"Chaewon unnie..."

"Please?" Chaewon's desperate look made Eunbi and Minjoo to take a step back and not to push her.

Eunbi exchanged a look with Minjoo and they nodded.

"I guess we'll head back first. Take care, Chaewon, and if I don't see you back in our dorm before 9pm, you're dead."

With the declaration from Eunbi, both of them walked out of the practice room, leaving Chaewon to start the music again and practice endlessly.

"Chaewon unnie's been stressing herself out, unnie."

Minjoo sat in the company's cafeteria, stirring her cold mocha absentmindedly. Sitting across her were Eunbi and Hyewon, with Hyewon devouring the cakes they ordered.

"I know," Eunbi sighed, a finger massaging her temple. "I know we all want her to get some rest, but you know, she's stubborn."

"Minjoo, you don't have any schedules tomorrow morning, right?" Hyewon asked, munching her Black Forest cake.

"Y-yeah, why?" Minjoo tilted her head, confused.

"Well, maybe you could bring her on a stargazing date or something."

It took a few seconds for Minjoo to process the word "date".

"Unnie! We're not dating!" Minjoo blushed, waving both her hands to clarify.

Eunbi stole a small piece of cake from Hyewon and said, "Yeah, as if we don't know you two have a crush on each other but not doing anything about it."

"To be honest, you two just date already, will you?" Hyewon swatted Eunbi's hand for stealing her cake, earning a glare from the bunny leader.

"So, you were saying, stargazing?"

After a few moments, Minjoo spoke again.

"Mm. Good way to relieve stress," Hyewon said as she started to devour another piece of cake.

"Also a good way to confess," Eunbi nonchalantly said.

Minjoo could feel the blush creeping on her face again.

"Unnie!!"

The alarm on Chaewon's phone rang as the time hit 8pm.

Chaewon sighed, walking over to the audio set and turned off the music.

To be honest, she still wanted to practice, but on Eunbi's words, she didn't want to die young, too.

As she briefly showered in the bathroom down the hallway, changing into dry and comfy clothes, she opted to have a warm bubble bath when she get back to her dorm.

"Minjoo?"

As she swung open the practice room's door after keeping her stuffs in her tote bag, she was rather surprised to see the nervous dongsaeng.

"A-ah, Chaewon unnie," Minjoo scratched her head, smiling sheepishly. "Eunbi asked me to stay since you'll stop practising somewhere around eight. She didn't want you to go back alone."

Chaewon sighed a little, but smiled to comfort the younger Kim. "Sure, let's go."

To say Minjoo was surprised when Chaewon held her hand while both of them walked to their manager's vehicle was an understatement, and she tried her best to hide her blush.

Chaewon nearly fell asleep on the ride before she realized they weren't heading into the normal way back to the dorm, but the opposite way.

"Minjoo, where are we going?" Chaewon asked the brown-haired girl beside her.

Minjoo winked. "You'll see, unnie. But first, get some sleep. I'll wake you up later."

Chaewon nodded tiredly, already giving up for the million thoughts running through her mind and her head ended up on Minjoo's shoulder.

Minjoo got a perfect shot of Chaewon sleeping on her shoulder and smiled to herself.

"Cute."

"Unnie, Chaewon unnie, wake up."

Chaewon felt someone shaking her but she refused to wake up, only to snuggle closer onto the person she'd been sleeping on.

"Unnie, you need to wake up, before Eunbi unnie kills you," the girl's soothing and melodic voice only helped to lure Chaewon back to her dreamland, but Chaewon jolted awake at the part where Eunbi's going to kill her.

"Woah! Don't kill me, I'm awake now," Chaewon sat up straight, only to meet eyes with a laughing Pepe frog.

She huffed, looking out of the window when Minjoo continued to laugh.

"Where are we?"

Chaewon was mesmerized by the countless amount of twinkling stars on the dark sky, then opened the car door and got off the car, pulling Minjoo with her.

When she'd finally looked at Minjoo, Minjoo was looking at her with a soft smile.

"We're thirty minutes away from Seoul. I hope you'll find it relaxing here."

Chaewon grinned and nodded, "I love it. Thank you, Minjoo."

Minjoo returned the same smile and gave their hands a squeeze.

Hand in hand, they walked into an open field with their manager waiting in the car, giving the duo their much needed rest in between their crazy schedules.

For a moment, there were no words exchanged. The two were looking into the sky, their eyes reflecting the shining stars. The cool breeze woke their brains up from their practices during the day, and the smell of green grasses were filling their noses.

"Thank you, Minjoo. For bringing me here," Chaewon said again. She could feel how her muscles relaxing because of this unexpected trip out of the busy city. To be honest, she _needed_ this.

"You know, my mum used to say, look up to the stars when you feel tired. The universe is much, much bigger than your problems right now. And now that you feel that it's small, you'll find the strength to solve it," Minjoo said softly. "I hope you'll feel this, unnie."

Chaewon sighed, her whole body relaxing, leaning on the slightly taller dongsaeng.

"Yeah, I do. And," Chaewon took a deep breath before saying, "Thank you for being here with me, Minjoo."

Minjoo chuckled, and. Chaewon could feel how Minjoo's body shook a little as she laughed.

"You're welcome, Chaewon unnie. And thank you for being with me right here, right now. You don't know—" Minjoo's voice halted, and Chaewon turned to face her.

"I don't know, what, exactly?"

"N-nevermind," Minjoo tore her eyes away from her beautiful unnie, only to be gently pulled over by Chaewon's finger under her chin.

Chaewon laughed heartily as Minjoo's eyes avoided her gaze repeatedly before taking in another deep breath – filled with Minjoo's signature citrus scent – and the mixture of the scent of the trees and grasses.

"Minjoo, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I've been stressing over our comeback—" another deep breath, Minjoo noted, "I love you. Will you go out with me?"

Minjoo widened her eyes in surprise. She never really planned on confessing tonight, what's more was that _she's_ the one getting confessed at.

Minjoo nodded, her eyes shining because of the reflection of the stars in the sky, or because of happy tears, Chaewon didn't know.

"Of course I will, unnie."

Chaewon smiled, and she pecked Minjoo's cheek and said, "we're gonna take this slow, would you mind that?"

"How would I mind that when you're the one with me?" Minjoo chuckled and hugged her favourite person in the world.

"Mind if I tell you something my mum told me, too?" Chaewon placed her chin on Minjoo's shoulder, saying lazily.

Minjoo hummed, as a cue for Chaewon to continue.

"Make a wish upon the stars, it'll come true eventually," Chaewon stopped for a little while for both of them to absorb the current peaceful atmosphere, "And on the night we were announced as the members of IZ*ONE, I've made a wish as soon as I saw the stars outside the building."

_"Please let me be on Minjoo's side forever."_

"I didn't know you're this cheesy," Minjoo giggled.

Chaewon rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right, as if you didn't like what I just said. Anyways, I think it came true, tonight, under these stars."

Minjoo hummed again, this time she pecked Chaewon's cheek and both of them heaved a contented sigh.

Standing under the stars, the universe, both Chaewon and Minjoo had their whole world in each other's arms.

"Woah, Chaewonie, your dance moves on the point choreography is so much better than yesterday! Spill the tea," Eunbi smirked.

"Hmm, it's because of Minjoo."

"Our Chaewonie~ has grown up~"

"Unnie, stop embarrassing me!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello! This is my first 2kim fanfic and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave your comments uwu 
> 
> I’ll apologize in advance for any typos or grammatical errors as English is not my first language 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ziyiniverse


End file.
